Punishment
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when Roy upsets the wrong people. He gets DE-AGED to a toddler and ends up being Oliver's little boy. XD REVIEW FOR MORE CUTENESS!
1. Roy's in trouble

**His breathes were cut short, he was being held by two strong men. Red Arrow didn't have time, but he was very weak from the long run and the fighting. He lost his bow and quiver of arrows in the fight. **

**A woman wearing a lab coat, she had brown long hair, hazel eyes, she also wore glasses. "Aw, little Roy Harper, one of my favorite super heroes." She smirked, touching his right cheek, ripping off the mask. "I'm not a villain, I'm just here due to me believing that you need to be taught a lesson of respect."**

**"R-R-Respect?" Roy coughed out blood. "Beating me to a bloody pulp is what you 'call' respect!?" He growled at the woman. **

**The woman stood in front of the injured hero, who was still tired. His body was covered with scratches and bruises. "You wouldn't be in this mess, if you just would've cooperated like these guys." the woman snickered.**

**"I was once your biggest fan believe it or not," the woman smiled, petting Roy's face. "You've been such a jerk to your mentor Green Arrow or Oliver Queen, I decided to take matter's into my own hands." the woman took out a small case. **

**"What the heck are you doing!?"**

**She only grinned again, "Just teaching you respect by humiliation and some cute scenes." she giggled at the last part. Roy really didn't want to know how she was going to humiliate him. Was she going to force him to take off his clothes and walk around the neighborhood saying he was Red Arrow in his underwear? Or was she going to force feed him until he said he couldn't take it no more. **

**Quickly, the woman took out a needle and sucked in a huge amount of blue glowing liquid from a small container of it. "What the hell are you doing!?" the red head hissed at her. But soon enough, the needle slipped into his arm, he began to feel terrible pain. **

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Roy cried, the woman chuckled, "Only your punishment, and don't worry Roy, you'll be perfectly fine after this phase...BYE~" quickly she and her henchmen were gone after that. Roy soon fainted due to the amount of pain surging through his body. **

Hours had passed, he tried getting up. Everything felt different. His vision was still blurry and his head still ached with pain. He looked around more to see if he could find anything. He got up, and walked around only to hear familiar voices.

"Dinah, I was only protecting you." A man's voice said, Roy quickly hid behind a trash can. "Yeah, but Oliver, I can defend myself ya know." a female voice responded to the male's.

Damnit, Roy thought to himself. If he had to deal with Canary and Green Arrow then he'd be in deep shit if he mentioned that some crazy psycho girl was messing with him and he needed THEIR help. Roy wasn't going to turn in that quickly.

But something about them made Roy feel safe and sound. Still lost in his thoughts he didn't notice slipping over his costume. He fell agains the trash can rapidly and painfully.

"Dinah did you hear that?!" Oliver asked the blond haired woman. "Yes, and I'm confirmed it came around this direction." Dinah pointed to the direction Roy was located near.

This was bad, how was he going to explain his punishment to Canary and Green Arrow. He was trying to think of plan B, but nothing came to his mind. "Wammit!" his voice squeaked. "What the wuck!?" his voice squeaked again.

Quickly, the red head recognized his voice and was freaked out by the change of it. He looked in a puddle and saw a face of a four year old. Freckles, baby blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and he has a missing front tooth.

The steps got louder and louder. What was Roy going to do? be surprised and stay that way? or was he going to do something. Everything was getting foggy and confusing for him. He curled up into a ball and began to wail.

"Wat am I gowna wo!?" he cried until it caught the attention of Black Canary who heard the crying.

Black Canary ran straight over to Roy. She and Green Arrow looked at the young four year red head, who's costume was rather too big to fit him anymore. He looked really upset about something. "Dinah, do you think he's lost?" Oliver asked.

"No, but something's familiar about him..." she responded to Oliver's question. "What's your name sweetie?"

Roy was even more frightened at this point, he felt his heart race faster and faster until Roy was beginning to cry harder.

"It must be amnesia," Oliver whispered over to Dinah. "Probably." she shrugged, grabbing the boy, tightening her hug around the boy. She looked at Oliver and then back at the boy. "I think I know who he is..."


	2. Oliver's attitude

Everything was beginning to come back to Roy now, he began to wake up, seeing that he was now in his old room which he had left when he disbanded Oliver. He looked around to find that his posters and his stuff were gone. "Ollie pwobaly sold it..." he sighed looking at the edge of his bed.

"Roy,"

Quickly Roy looked around to find Dinah in his room. "Diwah? hol'd you knew it was me?" he looked frightened and nervous. "Easy, red hair and the blue eyes and your over-sized costume silly." Dinah smirked.

"Wullhit" he grumbled, only to hear Dinah's hiss. "Wat?" he looked at her. "Roy, your too young to be saying those words."

Roy was rather unimpressed by Dinah's parenting, he just hissed right back at her. "Wou wan't dontrol me!" Dinah was now getting more angrier with Roy. He didn't noticed her eyes' fiery. She grabbed him and began to spank the boy until he was crying a bit.

"Learned your lesson?" she placed the red head back on the bed, he nodded quickly as he can without argument. "Good, now Oliver already knows and he's out getting...things." she acted nervous at the end, why'd she act nervous? Roy thought.

**Meanwhile with Oliver.**

**Faith must've awarded Oliver with a second chance to re-raise Roy to be more respectful. Which meant a lot to Oliver. Bruce on the other hand- wasn't really thinking it was a good idea to do so, which meant he had to come up with a cure or antidote in case Dinah couldn't stand it.**

**Barry and Hal were actually confused with Oliver as well. **

**"Umm, Ollie aren't you taking this a bit too...well acceptable?" Barry questioned the green archer. "Barry, if you could re-raise Wally would you do it?" Oliver turned over to Barry. "Well, not really, cause kids gotta be kids right?" the speedster shrugged.**

**Hal sighed looking at Oliver. "Barry's right, you shouldn't trap Roy into this kind of..choice. It sounds you just want to remake Roy into a better person which is understandable, it's just that your probably going to control his own faith too." **

**"Hal, I'm thinking ," Oliver shouted, sitting down, and had his head leaning on his right knuckle. "Barry it looks like we're not helping." Hal sighed, pulling the speedster out of the meeting room. **

**Soon enough, Diana and Clark entered the room. "Oliver, we just heard about Roy. Do you need any-" before Clark could continue he heard the archer yell with excitement. "It's wonderful isn't it!?" **

**"Not...exactly" Clark chuckled nervously, with his arm behind his neck. Diana looked a bit concerned. "Um, Oliver isn't this a bit too much for Roy? You know going back to step one. Going back to Kinder garten, that kind of stuff?" she questioned the blond.**

**Oliver smirked, "Well, he'll make it through it, he has a strong stubborn bone!" **

**At that, Diana and Clark both sighed slightly confused with Oliver's attitude. Leaving quietly and furthermore without another word from Oliver as well. **

~~~Later~~~

Oliver carefully walked into the manor, and found young Roy with Dinah who was trying to get him to play with the stuffed animals she had brought out of the attic. "You know Roy, girls like cute little boys who obey their mothers."

Hearing this made Roy even more ticked off then he already was, he kicked Oliver in the shin three times, screaming out. "SHE'S NOT MY MOTTER!"

Oliver grabbed the boy, chuckling, refusing to let go of the struggling boy. "LET GO OF ME OLLIE!" this made Oliver laugh even more to Roy's high pitched voice. "Now, who's your daddy?" Oliver smirked.

"YOUR NOT!" Roy kicked Oliver in the face only to fall onto his back. "WAMMIT!" he cried out in pain, only to find Dinah behind him waiting for Oliver's directions. "Dinah knock a BIT of sense into him, just not too much." Oliver got up and walked back to his room only to hearing the wailing of the young child.


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

**Dinah had to admit that Roy was kinda cute as a toddler, he didn't do much damage, he couldn't focus, and he seemed quieter than usual. He sometimes just stared at the wall due to his boredom and he didn't want to talk to anyone. **

**Until..**

**"Oh Roy~" Oliver snickered, entering the room with something behind his back. "What?" Roy grumbled, his eyes were filled with annoyance, and he seemed very unimpressed at the moment. "Guess what!" **

**"YOU FINALLY FOUND A CURE!?" Roy smiled, Oliver nodded no, having Roy throw a pillow at Oliver. "Guess again," **

**Roy was tired of being treated like a baby, so he just kept quiet for several more moments until Oliver hugged the defendless boy. "LET GO OF ME!" Roy screamed.**

**"Not until you guess!" Oliver smirked even more, Roy was getting very tired and annoyed by Oliver's behavior. "IS IT A ANTIDOTE?!" Roy asked again. **

**"Nope!" **

**Roy sighed, he looked around the room. He wanted to swear so badly, it got to him. Suddenly, Oliver pulled out a stuffed dog, which was red, and had green plaid cloth for the belly and inside the ears, with button eyes. "Where'd you find him!?" Roy swiped the dog from Oliver.**

**"In the attic, it needed cleaning...and...I SHOULD BE GOING!" A smirk was painted on Oliver's face seeing the young boy hug the stuffed dog. "Weave me awone..." he pouted.**

**Oliver walked out looking at the young toddler hug the stuffed pup, the sight looked so adorable. **


	4. Walk away from the fire

"Oliver we need to talk." Batman looked at the green archer who had four year old Roy, whom was on the couch in Mount Justice as the other's looked at him in awe. Wally was laughing about Roy's carelessness and Super Boy just glared at Wally.

"Sure Batsy. You guys watch him CAREFULLY." Oliver glared at the teenagers, leaving with the dark knight.

Robin looked at Wally then Conner. "So Roy you okay?" Robin asked. "Weah...I guess..." Roy answered, looking rather upset. "Forget about okay! HE'S ADORABLE!" M'gann hugged the red head.

Wally smirked and looked at Roy. "So Roy, buddy, how exactly did you get this way again?" Roy sighed, then rolled his eyes when M'gann placed him down. "Wust a neetile and a cwazy wady!"

The other's stared in shock and confusion. "So where do you think this crazy woman lives?" Wally's smirk widened. "Wally, your already a five year old!" Artemis shouted with sarcasm flowing his way.

"Your point is?"

The blond just rolled her eyes, and left. Roy really didn't like the attention so much, he jumped off the couch and ran as fast as his toddler feet could take him. He ended up falling on his face then looked at Artemis who was shocked that Roy had followed her. "What do you need kid?"

"I weally don't wanna be swuck with thwm," Roy whined, Artemis grinned kneeling down to the boy and helping him up. "Okay, then what do you want to do Roy?" after hearing his name slip out of Artemis' mouth, he immediately stood still and quiet.

**Many years before...**

**"ROY!" A young woman ran over to a little two year old, who's hair was short, and his eyes sparkled with fear. "MOMMA!" The boy collasped as the woman kneeled down to him trying to help him out of the burning forest. **

**"MOLLY GET HIM OUTTA HERE!" a man screamed. **

**Molly kept running although it had felt like the fire was chasing them, and it was getting stronger every breath she had. Her heart was racing so much Roy could feel it. When it looked like there was light in their tunnel a branch came raining on their parade of freedom. **

**And Roy flew out of Molly's arms. Her screams and cries of pain woke him up, he looked panicked to see his mother on the burning side of the forest. "MOMMA" firemen came down in their fire trucks as did an ambulance. **

**"NO MOMMA!"**

**One of the firemen found Roy completely in tears, scars, and burns. Roy refused to leave until he felt so tired from his crying that the fireman had a chance to carry him to an ambulance.**

**Roy was already depressed, knowing that his parents lives' were lost forever. **

"ROY!?" 

Roy was pulled back into reality. His mind regained it's control although his ears could still his mother's cries. "Wes?" Roy answered completely panicked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes."

"You sure?" Artemis asked again, but with a serious look on her face. "Uh-huh" with that Artemis took Roy to the medical room where Batman and Green Arrow were discussing about Roy's status.

**SO, How'd you like this chapter? I was being lazy, so I may do a flashback about Bruce and Oliver's discussion. Any other CUTE ideas that I should use to torture-I mean, use on Roy? *evil grin* and for even more cuteness review or pm me! :D Please and thank you for your time!**


	5. Author Note

**Just a note: I really want some more reviews; before I update. And I'd really like it if you guys were to spread the word about this story. Whenever I want regression stories, there's not really much about Roy. :( Please just tell Roy fans or people who love Young Justice regressions as much as you do or I do. Just saying that I want more reviews. I don't want to shrug this story off my shoulders. Please don't be shy about reviewing it, give me your opinion about it and such, and I'll see what I can improve on. So, give REVIEW a shot. Okay? **


	6. Close call

Weeks had passed and still Roy had to stay in the cave due to tests and medical examines. And Roy wasn't liking any bit of it. He hated how he'd get really scared around a needle but besides that he was like his normal self but..more quiet.

"KF I wouldn't go into Roy's room just to wake him up. Remember that camping trip and you just went all crazy with it and poured the cooler water on him?" Robin reminded the speedster. "So?" Kid flash pouted, he wanted to take pictures for blackmail and he wanted to hear if Roy could sleeptalk.

"So, you'd get your butt kicked pretty easy."

"By a four year old!" Kid flash began to laugh harder and harder each minute. "Ha, I'd like to see him try!" Robin sighed, face palming himself. "Why don't you find out for yourself..." Robin sighed once more, looking a bit upset with the speedster.

Soon enough, M'gann came into the room, looking worried. "Robin! Wally! it's bad!" she yelled. "What happened!" Robin asked, looking concerned as well. "Roy, he's sick and well...he's having a hard time..." she told him.

"Wait-how'd he get sick!? what is he crying!?" Wally questioned the green skinned girl. "Super Boy's trying to calm him down." Wally laughed at this, and looked at Miss. Martian. "Super Boy? really? He couldn't calm down Robin if he tried." Wally laughed.

"Umm, guys what's more important laughing or Roy?" Robin looked at them both.

Both Wally and M'gann looked at eachother, both were corcerned about the young boy and somewhat nervous. "Well, let's go check up on him then!" Wally announced running over to Roy's room.

Roy whom was struggling bed, his face was red and he was indeed sick. He couldn't breath through his nose, his eyes were watery, and his breathes were short. "Oh my gosh!" Robin looked at the four year old. "SOMEBODY CALL BATMAN!" Robin looked at Wally.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it..." Wally rolled his eyes. "What do you want us to do Robin?" Miss. Martian asked the boy wonder. "Get some ice. Super Boy you go find some more blankets, Artemis you stay here. I'll be sure to let Red Tornado know what's going on," Robin ordered, walking out of the room.

Artemis sighed, then looked at Roy. "Hey, Roy...you okay?" She asked, the boy nodded no, he couldn't speak due to his throat aching. "It's okay. Just stay calm and breath." she looked at the boy concerned.

Moments have passed, and soon Conner returned with three more blankets, M'gann had the ice, and well...Wally was having a hard time talking to Batman to come over. "Okay, M'gann you can go and make something...soup! We need soup!" Artemis ordered, taking the ice from her and swiping the blankets from Conner. "But Artemis we need to go grocery shopping and-"

"DO IT THEN! JUST HURRY!" Artemis pushed them out of the room. "Conner is Roy going to be okay?" M'gann asked the teenage boy with concern. "I don't M'gann..I don't know." he sighed.

Artemis kept an eye on Roy. She even helped him whenever she could. He was shivering even more, she sighed grabbing the blankets that Conner brought in, and tucked Roy in. She was getting more worried due to M'gann taking over thirty minutes at the grocery store. "Come..on...it can't take that long for M'gann and Conner to get groceries and come back..." she mumbled quietly.

A few moments later, M'gann and Conner were back, and Conner was left unloading as M'gann was cooking soup. Artemis was relieved to see them, and then she had gone back to check on Roy.

Robin walked into the kitchen, "Robin, what did Red Tornado say?" M'gann asked the boy wonder. "He said, he's calling Black Canary and Green Arrow, but since their on a mission it's gonna take awhile from them to make contact with the mountain." Conner looked at Robin. "Anything else?" Robin nodded no, Conner looked around and went back and sat at the couch.

Roy was still sleeping, and having a problem breathing. Artemis looked really more worried.

**A little boy watched as his own adopted father had died in front of him. He was already five years old and yet another important person dies in front of him once more. He looked around and around hoping to find someone who cared. **

**He was soon taken into an orphanage that never cared about him, thinking he was a threat and an enemy. Roy didn't like it at all. All he ever wanted was for someone to care about him. Some one he'd never lose. But that someone will never turn up. Memories flowed into his mind making it harder for him to breath.**

Green Arrow had just arrived to the mountain, he looked very worried and wanted to find Roy. "GA, umm, nice to see you." Wally chuckled. "Where is he?!" Oliver questioned the speedster. "Oh, Roy yeah...he's asleep and he's quite sick." Wally answered, a bit nervous but lead Oliver to the room where Roy slept in and where Artemis was waiting in.

"Is he okay Artemis?" Oliver looked at the blond. "Kinda...he just needs rest. He wouldn't wake up, and he was crying earlier..." Artemis responded silently. Oliver just looked at the sleeping red head.

As soon as the lights turned on, Roy began to open his blue eyes. Oliver was relieved to see those pretty blue eyes. Roy looked around the room and looked at Oliver for a few moments and then frowned.

"Daddy?"


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Okay, I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas for this Story. I would also like some more reviews on this story. Tell me what you guys would like. Please Review, favorite, and follow please. :)**


End file.
